The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus capable of executing a plurality of kinds of jobs and to a control method for the image forming apparatus.
An image forming apparatus includes, for example, storage portions such as a ROM, a RAM and the like connected to a main control portion that controls an entire apparatus. Firmware for executing a job is written in the ROM. And, when power is input into the image forming apparatus, the main control portion reads the firmware written in the ROM and deploys it into the RAM. In this way, a job goes to an executable state.
Here, in an image forming apparatus called a multi-function machine, a plurality of kinds of jobs such, as a copy job, a print job, a scan job, a fax job and the like are executable. As such, in the Image forming apparatus capable of executing the plurality of kinds of jobs, a size the firmware becomes large, because of this, it takes a long time from when power is input to when ail of the plurality of kinds of jobs go to the executable state.
As a method for solving such disadvantages, it is conceivable that a snapshot picked out from an image is written into the ROM when the firmware is deployed in the RAM, and at the next power input time, the snapshot written beforehand in the ROM is deployed into the RAM. In this way, according to the method in which the snapshot written beforehand in the ROM is deployed in the RAM, various processes such as an initialization process and the like become unnecessary. Because of this, it is possible to achieve reduction in the time that is taken from when the power is input to when all of the plurality of kinds of jobs go to the executable state.
However, as for the image forming apparatus capable of executing the plurality of kinds of jobs, there are some users who want to execute the copy job quickly, and there axe other users who want to execute the fax job quickly. For these users, even if the time, which is taken from when the power is input to when all of the plurality of kinds of jobs go to the executable state, is reduced, if the jobs desired by the users are not put into the executable state quickly, it is inconvenient.